Embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems of selecting and halting a vehicle using vehicle-to-vehicle communication.
Police car chases in response to crime have a history of resulting in vehicle accidents, such that some municipalities have decided to not pursue vehicles, except in limited circumstances. In order to avoid police car chases, arrangements to enable remote controlled disabling of vehicles have been contemplated. One object of the invention is to provide a way for ensuring accuracy in the selection and control of a local vehicle.